Rebirth
by JokerJackXx
Summary: The Diclonius are becoming less and less. The humans hava created a cure for our disease...and they slaughter our newborns on sight. Only a few are saved for experiments. I fled, but my horns gave me away...but I could easily get rid of witnesses. It wouldn't be long until they search for me, and I'll be ready. Story of a Diclonius in Europe, corrupting the human species...
1. Chapter 1

There was a light through a door way, the only light I could see. There was an announcement voice doing the auctions 'we start at 100. 100, 100...150, 150...200!' I could hear the other girls whimpering around me, their breathing heavy and unsteady as if they were ready to pass out. I was told I was going to go last...I was the 'best til last' of the month. That's what I was told. The drugs didn't seem to affect me, but I was smart enough to copy the other girls, just in case it was important.

It was my turn to walk through the door, my turn to be in the spot light. I didn't know what lay past it but one thing I knew was that whatever it was, it wasn't nearly as deadly as I was.

When I walked down the short, dark corridor towards my fate, I didn't think of the mess I was in or the penalties I would receive for my choices. The room was small, circular, a room for displaying a model, an artistic piece...an object. I had nothing more than some white lingerie, a pathetic sign of purity humans find 'delicious'. The fact that I was 'pure' seemed to make them more eager to pay. I laughed a little to myself as the auction began, I could barely see through the panes of glass behind which the bidders sat with their red buttons and smartly dressed selves. These people were rich beyond belief, connected through Mafia and had all of the power in the world...yet they devoured this gift, using it up on shiny things and whores...and me. 'Finally, a unique playmate we caught in Italy. A pure girl, or to be specific, a pure Diclonius. We start this bid at 200.' The reactions were obvious, even though I couldn't see very well. The lights were very bright, but the excitement...or fear...was clear to even me. For a few minutes, there was hesitation and mumbling behind the glass, but once the bidding began, everyone was afraid to lose. I knew what this meant, and so did they. The one who 'won' me had the potential to kill every person in this building without lifting a finger. Little do they know I'd tear their head straight off of their shoulders before they could give me any form of demand. How dare they assume they can control me. This was far too easy, I began to enjoy posing around for them to see, it was taunting and kind of fun. The bids were still getting higher, and I was getting bored. Every girl has her party trick, and it was time to show off mine.  
"Hey boys, guess what I can do!" I span around, dancing in this small circular room as glass smashed around me, and blood began pouring and splattering from all over. I stopped, crouched into a ball on the floor, just to get a little less dizzy before standing up and seeing the art piece I had created.

From what I could see and from what I felt beneath my feet as I walked towards the door...I doubt anyone that was there was currently intact. Perhaps it would explain a few things if I said that my kind, Diclonius, have special telekinesis powers...we have invisible arms that come out of our back and are, to say the least, extremely strong. We were brought to earth to take out the human race...but sadly a scientist/doctor in Japan came up with an antidote to our 'decease' that gives the male the ability to impregnate women with our species. I think they're working on a metal that is strong enough to cut through our arms...but I escaped before I found out. I had to leave my friend behind...but I promised I'd return...one day.

After the little get-together with the bidding crew, I took some clothes from one of the hotel rooms, just a simple dress and some shoes...lingerie didn't really fit well with the humans outside. Once outside, the weather was damp but not raining, and it was dark, around Midnight. It might have been cold too, but it's been years since I've felt anything. I didn't have to do much to survive without working, all I'd have to do is knock on someone's door, slaughter the residents and I'd have a home until the authorities began snooping round. I kicked the habit of killing just anyone though, I only kill lowlife scum like the men who traffic innocent girls. I've met some vile humans in my life time, but I've also met humans with nothing but love in their hearts...and so it is not my right to kill what is pure and full of hope. It is what I was born for though.

I slept soundly in an alleyway this time; it was narrow and looked quite cosy. Besides, who in the world could get away with mugging or raping me? No Diclonius would be around here...they only managed to get across Asia before the Government began slaughtering every new born baby of ours. They kept a few of us for experimental reasons of course, the bastards. Daylight came quicker than I thought it would, and with it, people began appearing along the streets of...wherever I was. I stood up, brushing dust off of my black dress before sneaking out of the crack between buildings to see casually dressed individuals walking to work, school, anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I was so hungry, it had been days since I last had a full meal, when I was with the other girls all we were given were protein shakes to keep us moving and breathing enough so we'd be good in the sack and so we'd look decent. There were smells all around of all different kinds of food, stands were stacked with the stuff on each end of the street and my stomach was desperate for me to inhale it all. There was a problem though; I couldn't find anything to cover my head, my horns. If I went out any further into the street someone would soon catch on, and I'd be hunted down until ripped into pieces or sent back to the laboratory and in all honesty, I'd rather be ripped apart. It was a long, warm day to sit in an alleyway and wait so I could sneak through the streets and gather food to my delight. I didn't like to steal, but I guess our kind didn't have a choice in this world. I didn't want to kill anyone either, as much as I could, I don't like murdering the ones who haven't had a chance to show me they're good, to prove me wrong about their species. The men in the auction, the same ones that would fill every girl in the house with heroin or cocaine or any other drug they could think of before sticking their pathetic excuses for genitalia into them. It was disgusting. I was lucky. I remember it clearly, I was wearing a scarf on my head to hide my horns before they picked me up, and as long as my body was of use and my face wasn't scarred, they didn't care whether I kept it on or not. The drugs had no effect on me, but learning how to act like the others served well, they didn't suspect anything until it was my turn. It wasn't a private room at all, I was lying on a dirty bed, blood stains dried up into the mattress like the five other girls in the same room when a couple of the men who took us in walked towards one of them. Honestly, nothing should scare a Diclonius, nothing human anyway...we're too strong for their sort. She wasn't as drugged up as the others, it had worn off and she was young, sixteen I think. I spoke to her just around an hour before it all happened, and I thought I could learn to find a friend even in such a cruel place.  
"What's your name?" She asked me, smiling slightly to try and lighten the mood, even when we were lying in what could be classed as hell, she managed to smile. I would usually ignore the girls there, or anyone for that matter, but that smile...that hope and strength, it made me feel okay for once.  
"I'm not sure," I was never given a name really, just a number: '0141'. Lucy was '0140'. Still is I would imagine, still in that terrible laboratory.  
"You look like an Emily to me." She said, still smiling, more so now. It was nice, to be named, it felt like maybe humans indeed could love even in such dire circumstances, it was an odd feeling to care for one of these beings.

I didn't have time to do anything but smile back in agreement. We heard the men coming up the stairs, closer to us, and so speaking was absolutely not allowed. But she said one thing to me before stopping which I regret listening to every day.  
"Whatever happens, don't move." So I didn't. When the two men came in I stayed still, looking as wasted as I could, it wasn't difficult, as long as my face was facing away from them it was easy to stay still and not get caught out. They spoke about her as if she wasn't there.  
"This is the one. You got the money?" There was no reply, just ruffling of paper being exchanged and moved about and one of the men left the room, shutting the door and, if I heard correctly, locked it too from the outside. I wasn't afraid or even phased...not until I could hear it, every detail. Her first shriek was loud and made me jump slightly in my skin, my eyes widened and my hands clamped shut into fists. There were slight tearing noises and then a muffling to her cries...but that didn't make them any less piercing. I have never felt angrier, and for the first time, I silently cried for my new friend...I didn't even know we could cry. The man didn't leave for over an hour, the cries didn't stop either. But I stayed...I didn't move just like she told me. When the man finally left, I turned slowly towards her. She was left bent over the side of her bed; her legs caving as she slowly sank to the floor. I would have expected her eyes to be dull and her expression blank, but she was still crying and still horrified. I walked across the room and wrapped myself around her; I held her head as her tears dampened my shoulder. It was when I decided that humans weren't just evil, but there were indeed evil ones that corrupted the rest, and therefore make them appear dirty or unworthy of any kind of kindness. How dare they. I helped my friend up onto the bed; she lay there still and didn't speak again. Her mouth was dry and the inside of her thighs had blood stains around them, still drying. My hand found my mouth, as I felt what seemed like such a deep sinking in my chest. I didn't have time, the man was coming back, and so I lay back down on my bed. He approached my bed now, his breath heavy and loud, almost irritating. I felt his hand pull on my shoulder, pulling me onto my back. I looked at him now, but it didn't bother him, he started unzipping and then climbed on top of my body, the bed springs moaning out the pain of every girl who had suffered on this bed. My hand met his shoulder, pushing, but my human arms aren't strong...not at all, and his body started to crush mine as he tried to find his way into me...but he didn't.

I screamed. I screamed loud and hard, my eyes tightly shut as a spray of liquid rained onto my skin but I kept screaming, my hands still gripped into fists, so much so that my nails began to pierce the flesh. And then it stopped. The pain stopped, the anger stopped. My eyes opened, and the man was no longer there...and as I sat up, I made out the parts of what made this sickly creature all across the room, scattered like jigsaw pieces. His blood was everywhere, on my skin, the walls, floors...everything. I felt proud almost, ridding these defenceless humans from this one evil specimen. I ran to my friend, the girl I had once spoken to an hour or so ago. I nudged her to wake but she didn't, she lay there flat. I was confused, there was no sign that I had swiped across her with my arms, none whatsoever. I felt her body for anything, but after a while I caught on. It was everything, the drugs being injected into her veins, the bad environment...the pain and torture she went through not an hour ago. I lost my friend. The men there or any other place didn't touch me after that, but I stayed, they knew I'd be valuable and I was going to guard the other girls. And I did, until the auction where I killed each and every one of them. For her.

Night began to crawl onto the sky, and my hunger was the worst it's been in a long time. I wasn't going to kill for my food; I was just going to steal.  
"Here. I've been watching you; you've been lusting after that food stand over there since this morning." A young man appeared from where, I don't know. He had a hotdog in his hand, napkin ready, but I was hesitant. His eyes were dark, but oddly they also felt honest.  
"Thanks, but I don't trust you enough to take food from you. Sorry."  
"I know what you mean; I've been where you are right now. You feel lost and alone in the world, like no one else is...special like you. Am I right?" I glared at him now. What did he mean by special? Did he know what I was?  
"I know I'm not alone. There are more like me, just not here."  
"Not true. I'm here; I'm a mutant like you. We've been tracking other mutants so we can take them somewhere safe, to a school in a country far away from here. America. You'd be safe there." Mutants? I had read in a torn up newspaper a while back that there were large genetic mutations happening every other generation or something like that. It was evolution that was supposed to happen in millions of years but was in fact, happening right now. I didn't believe it but then again, I am not human either.  
"Who are you?" Was the most logical question I could think of. He didn't answer me, he started to walk out into the street, almost curiously and then gestured for me to walk out into the moonlight. I stood, not thinking, and walked slowly into the middle of the street. His eyes, glistening slightly now, were wide, showed signs of fear and anger...but then understanding.  
"Diclonius. I thought you were all wiped out. You don't have the pink hair your sisters seem to share."  
"I dyed it. Having pink hair is dangerous these days, I usually have a scarf for my horns but I had to leave my last place pretty quickly."  
"Diclonius are here to kill humans. I can't have that...but it's strange. You don't seem like a killer, just a girl."  
"We never do seem like killers really." I let out a laugh, but his face was stern, serious."  
"What's your name, Diclonius?" He asked, arms folded now, but expression relaxed, unafraid of me, unlike anyone I've met who knew who I was.  
"Emily. You?" He came closer now. He lifted his arms, mine at the ready behind me as I prepared for him to attack...but then blades pierced through in between his fingers, they were huge...and really quite magnificent. I felt the blade with my other hands...his face distorted slightly as I pushed on them slightly to see how strong they were, but to my amazement, it hurt me a little too. It felt good not to be invincible for once.  
"Wolverine. My name is Wolverine."


End file.
